


Легенда об Извозчике

by taquin



Series: Байки пустоши [1]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), TAXI (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taquin/pseuds/taquin
Summary: Бартертаун – мекка нового мира, сюда стекаются тысячи путников. Неудивительно, что именно тут происходит обмен не только материальными ценностями, но и различными историями.





	Легенда об Извозчике

— Что у тебя есть, парень?

— Немного. Пара сухарей, воды на пол-фляги. Подстилка.

— И на что ты надеешься тут? Ни транспорта, ни топлива. Если нечего предложить, то тебе не место в Бартертауне. Проваливай!

— Возможно, я смогу предложить кое-что, что заинтересует тебя не меньше.

— Хотел бы я посмотреть. Что там еще у тебя?

— Байки.

— У тебя за душой даже плесени с прошлогоднего куска хлеба нет, и ты предлагаешь байки? Еще скажи, полный бак. 

— Да не мотоциклы. Истории. Легенды.

— Слушай сюда, если ты сейчас не свалишь, то недосчитаешься зубов.

— Эй, погодите-ка. Я хочу его послушать. Иди сюда, приятель, сядь за мой столик.

— Ты очень любезен, друг мой.

— Ты погоди с друзьями-то. Что у тебя за истории?

— Разные. Пока бродишь по Пустоши, всякое слышишь. Бывает, случайный попутчик расскажет, бывает, ветер нашепчет. А то и прочтешь записку на куске кожи, что найдешь рядом со скелетом в пещере.

— Расскажи-ка мне одну. Я страсть как люблю послушать хорошую байку. Сам в долгу не останусь: расскажешь — поешь и выпьешь за мой счет. Какую выбрать — воля твоя, но смотри — каков сказ, таков и обед.

— Что ж, уговор хорош. Дай подумать. Знаешь легенду об Извозчике?

— Не знаю. Давай, выкладывай.

— Ну, слушай. В Пустоши свои законы. Если у тебя есть колеса, то ты богач. Если есть бензин, ты царь. А если имеешь и то, и другое в достатке — то нет больше для тебя ничего невозможного.

Катается по Пустоши белый седан. Его ведет Извозчик, и нет ему в этом равных. Он мчится по дорогам, пескам и бездорожью — нет земли, где он не пройдет. И в багажнике у него постоянно лежит запасная канистра, доверху наполненная бензином. Его машину не перепутать ни с одной другой: она всегда белая, сияет на солнце, как новехонькая. Ни дорожная пыль, ни ржавчина не успевает на ней осесть — так быстро он ездит. Да только увидеть ее непросто: Извозчик только и останавливается, чтобы высадить пассажира да другого взять — и снова по газам, только его и видели.

Непросто попасть к нему в кабину. Говорят, у каждого пассажира своя цена. У кого-то он требует все, что тот с собой имеет, у кого-то — услугу, а кого-то просто берет на борт собеседником, потому что скучно ему стало одному мотаться по Пустоши. И все его пассажиры непростые: каждый в нужде, а другой и вовсе порой стоит на пороге смерти. Кого он вывозит из осаждаемого форта, кого — из бури песчаной, а кого — из самой преисподней вывезет. Нет такого места, откуда он не может уехать.

Только одно Извозчика может удержать — договор, который он заключает с пассажиром. Вот тут никуда он деться не может. 

Рассказывают, что когда-то какой-то хитрец его на слове поймал, и с тех пор Извозчик выбирает себе попутчиков только из отчаявшихся и нуждающихся и следит, чтобы слава его вперед него самого не бежала.

А тогда многие о нем слышали, и многие пытались поймать. Любой бандит был готов душу продать за его белый седан. С такой машиной можно покорить всю Пустошь. Одна банда даже блок-посты по всей своей земле расставила, всех людей по ним раскидали — так хотели ее заполучить. Но Извозчик был неуловим. Он знал, где для него расставили ловушки, и обходил их стороной, и никто не мог за ним угнаться.

Как-то раз сел к нему Хитрец. Извозчику было скучно и хотелось с кем-то поболтать, вот и взялся везти того за душевный разговор. И так Хитрец был мил, так его заболтал, захвалил и развеселил, что выторговал себе разрешение посидеть за рулем белого седана. Только сел — и был таков.

Разозлился Извозчик сначала — на обманщика и на себя, а потом впал в тоску черную: тошно ему было по земле ходить, как другие люди, и не было жизни ему без своей машины. 

А Хитрец жил в клане, которому досаждала шайка бандитов Пустынной звезды. Машины шайки со знаком трехконечной звезды, обведенной кругом, постоянно нападали на их транспорт, грабили и убивали их людей. Ехал Хитрец и думал: «Сейчас привезу белый седан своему военачальнику, отобьем земли у Пустынной звезды и заживем, как короли». Но машина его не слушалась: Хитрец хорошо болтал, но никак не умел управить автомобилем, и за это все над ним смеялись. Так и встал посреди Пустоши. Кое-как вернулся туда, где бросил бедного Извозчика.

А тот уже почти счеты с жизнью свел — так ему было тошно. Хитрец предложил сделку: он Извозчику машину вернет, а тот отныне станет ездить только для его военачальника.

Извозчик жить не мог без своей машины, но и покориться чужой воле не хотел. Для него это был выбор между смертью и позором. Торговался он с Хитрецом, торговался, но много не выторговал; пришлось подчиниться. 

И стал Извозчик свою печаль на бандитах срывать. Каждого настигал он в Пустоши, ни один не ушел с награбленным. Тогда-то и закрепилась за ним слава свирепого гонщика. Много машин со звездами в те дни побилось, и никто не мог сказать, как это произошло. Только говорили, что перед крушением видели белую вспышку. Так и было покончено с шайкой Пустынной звезды. 

Только Извозчик приуныл: не ездить ему было больше по вольной Пустоши.

В награду за то, что привел на помощь Извозчика, военачальник Хитреца наградил: повысил да выделил автомобиль с лучшим водителем, чтобы ездил тот по Пустоши и никто над ним не смеялся. Жизнь у того совсем наладилось, и ему стало грустно смотреть на Извозчика. И как-то раз он пришел к нему и сказал: «Давай заключим новый договор: если обгонишь меня на Пустоши — освобожу тебя ото всех твоих обязательств». Сам сел в свою машину и поехал, как мог.

Извозчик увидел это, забрался в свой седан и поехал следом. Долго вел он машину бок о бок с Хитрецом. Наконец, они распрощались, Извозчик дал по газам, и след его простыл. Никто не знает, о чем они говорили все это время, но после этого Хитрец вернулся обратно и с тех пор сносно водил свою машину, и никто никогда над ним не смеялся.

— Ну а Извозчик-то что?

— А что Извозчик? Ездит себе по вольной Пустоши и больше никого за руль не пускает. Говорят, белый седан видят то в каньоне, то на юге, а то и вовсе — в солончаке. 

— Да, хороша история. Так и быть — сегодня получишь похлебку пожирней. Ну а сам-то ты веришь в свою сказку?

— А почему бы не верить? Ты вот часто бываешь в Пустоши?

— Бывает.

— Случалось тебе заночевать в скалах?

— Конечно! Бывает, такая буря настигнет, что хоть сам в песок зарывайся. Без укрытия и сгинуть недолго.

— Ну вот. Значит, знаешь, как свистит ветер в расщелинах. Если никогда раньше не прислушивался к нему, то в следующий раз обязательно послушай. Когда начинается буря, в вое ветра можно услышать, как ревет мотор Извозчика: он любит кататься наперегонки с ураганом. А если когда-нибудь стихия застигнет врасплох посреди песков, кто знает — может, Извозчик заметит тебя и притормозит. Распахнет дверь прямо на пороге песчаного вихря и довезет до ближайшего поселения. Если сторгуетесь, конечно.

— Думаешь, и тебя когда-нибудь подвезет?

— Кто знает. Как видишь, богатств у меня не много, но если он такой же любитель баек, как и ты, то мне всегда будет чем с ним расплатиться.

**Author's Note:**

> Творчески переработанный сюжет фильма "Такси" на базе мира Безумного Макса.  
> Своеобразный творческий эксперимент-кроссовер.  
> Извините, если теги ввели в заблуждение.


End file.
